


Things That Never Happened: Shoshana Meets Mal

by wheel_pen



Series: Shoshana [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two groups of vampires compare their sources. Crossover between my Star Trek: Enterprise series “Viridian Mal” and my Vampire Diaries series “Shoshana.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Never Happened: Shoshana Meets Mal

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that’s just how I do things. I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in these universes.

The person waiting on the other side of the door was either a puny human Damon could easily defend against, or a supernatural creature the door would prove no barrier to whether opened or closed. This was the rationale Damon gave his brother when Stefan critiqued him for not using the peephole or window before flinging open the door. In actuality—as Stefan suspected—Damon generally just didn’t think of it in time. Besides, Damon wasn’t the type who wanted time to compose his features before greeting visitors—he didn’t care if they saw his look of displeasure at their presence, for example, along with a quick calculation of their relative strengths.

“Told you we shouldn’t have bothered to come,” Trip said immediately, with irritation.

Jon shushed him and put on a friendly face for Damon, who lounged in the doorway. “Hello, Damon. How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know,” Damon shrugged insolently, determinedly unimpressed with them. “Same old, same old.”

Jon glanced around the house for a moment, the silence threatening to become awkward. “Is your brother at home?” he finally asked, curiously.

Damon rolled his eyes at his transparent attempt to find a friendlier person to converse with. “What do you want?” he asked bluntly. “This isn’t the vampire Marriott. Go hide in a cave if you’re worried about daylight.”

He heard footsteps behind him. “Who are you—Oh, we have guests!” Shoshana noted happily. She started to approach the doorway. “Hello, I’m—“

Damon put an arm across her chest and blocked her from getting any closer. They didn’t have a human living in the house, so technically Jon and Trip could force their way in—but they didn’t know that, and politeness kept them from attempting to cross the threshold uninvited. Damon didn’t bother introducing Shoshana to them, but he saw their nostrils flare as they caught her scent and he reasoned there could be trouble.

“Stefan!” he called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the two vampires on the front stoop. Then suddenly his own nose caught an enticing scent—not Shoshana, he knew that smell, but something similar.

“You must be—is it Susannah?” Jon asked in a friendly tone.

“Shoshana,” she corrected, the tension making her shy.

“Beg your pardon,” Jon apologized politely.

Trip had his gaze fixed on her intently. “Oh yeah, that’s her, Cap’n,” he commented. “Can’t you smell her?”

Damon didn’t want to call for Stefan again; that would make him seem desperate. But he _would_ like Stefan to appear in the hallway _right now_. “She’s dangerous,” he warned Jon and Trip steadily. “She can fry a vampire without even touching them. And her blood will poison you if you bite her.” Shoshana’s eyes shifted nervously from one stranger to another, and she ducked further behind Damon.

“We don’t intend any harm,” Jon assured them, apparently sincere. “We just want to talk to you—“

“We don’t share,” Damon snapped coldly. His nose twitched again with the new scent, so like Shoshana but different. “What the h—l is—“

“Jon, Trip,” Stefan stated with friendly surprise, finally materializing in the foyer behind Damon. They seemed considerably more relaxed at his arrival. “It’s been a long time. Are you—“

“They’re here for Shoshana,” Damon accused.

Jon immediately contradicted him. “No, not at all, we just want to—“

“We don’t _need_ your source, we got one of our own!” Trip finally blurted. He pulled a dark-haired man into view from around the corner, the new scent spiking in Damon’s nose.

“Wait, what?” Stefan asked in confusion.

“What the _h—l_ —“ Damon muttered, more in surprise than anything else.

Shoshana popped up over his shoulder to see, then under his arm. “I’m Shoshana,” she announced brightly. “Who are _you_?”

“I’m Mal!” the man announced cheerfully upon seeing her. Moving quicker than vampire speed, it seemed, the two suddenly embraced across the threshold, like long-lost friends who had been unexpectedly reunited.

Damon and Trip automatically tried to disentangle them. “Do you _know_ each other?” Trip demanded.

“No,” Mal replied. “But I think we’re going to be best friends _ever_!”

“Oh yes!” Shoshana agreed with delight. “Are you hungry? Come inside! Do you like apples and cheddar?”

“I _love_ apples and cheddar!” Mal claimed.

Neither Trip nor Damon could apparently keep the two apart and they went bounding off towards the kitchen together, heedless of anyone else’s objections. Stefan turned back to their visitors, a wealth of questions on his face. He stepped aside and swept his arm out in a gesture that could be interpreted as inviting Jon and Trip inside, without explicitly saying so. The caution was pointless in this case, but one got out of the habit of saying things like, “Come in” as a vampire.

They entered the house—once Damon moved aside, that is—and if they were surprised that there was no human protector they didn’t say anything about it. “Please, have a seat,” Stefan offered cordially. “Can I get you anything? Some coffee, or there might be some animal blood in the—“

“Don’t need _that_ anymore, do we?” Trip pointed out, settling down on the couch. “We got Mal now.”

“Where did you find him?” Stefan asked, serious yet eager. “We’ve never met another source before, not even heard about one specifically.”

“Did you kill him?” Damon wanted to know, more pointedly.

“No,” Trip replied, with a glare.

“Oh,” Damon shrugged dismissively. “So you have to be nice to him, then.” Stefan rolled his eyes.

“We found him a few years ago, in Bulgaria,” Jon explained, more convivially. “He was on his own, scared, didn’t know what to do.”

“Lucky thing there were two _nice_ vampires around to take him in,” Damon commented, his tone casting aspersions on their motives.

Jon restrained Trip, who had leaned forward slightly. “We heard you might know something about sources,” he went on evenly. “I see that you do.”

“Who told you?” Damon demanded.

“Lexi,” Jon shrugged. The mention of her name cast a pall over the conversation and he glanced between the Salvatore brothers questioningly.

“She’s dead,” Stefan explained quietly. His eyes did not stray towards his brother to check his expression.

“I knew we couldn’t trust her to—“

“Shut up,” Stefan told Damon, and he did. He turned his attention back to their visitors. “We’ve been with Shoshana for a while. We don’t know everything, but we’d be happy to tell you what we can.” Damon’s expression said ‘happy’ wasn’t the word _he_ would have chosen.

Giggling erupted from the kitchen as the door was opened and closed and Elena walked into the living room, staring back the way she’d come. “Who was—“ She stopped abruptly when she saw the two strangers. They stood in a gentlemanly fashion, as did Stefan. Damon merely lounged indolently.

“That’s our human,” he introduced.

“Hardly,” Elena couldn’t help but scoff.

“It’s alright,” Stefan assured her, and she came closer, to his side. “This is Elena, my girlfriend.”

“Pleased to meet you, miss,” Jon offered, and Trip held out his hand to shake hers. In a blur of motion Damon interposed himself between them, a growl in the back of his throat.

“Stop it,” Stefan admonished with exasperation.

“Of course, we understand,” Jon claimed diplomatically, though Trip clearly disagreed. “This is your territory.”

“D—n right,” Damon snarled.

“Let’s sit back down,” Stefan advised. “Elena, this is Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Trip Tucker. They were sailors in the British navy in the 1750s.”

“HMS _Enterprise_ ,” Jon supplied fondly.

Elena wasn’t exactly certain how to respond to that. “Oh,” she said, forcing brightness into her tone.

“Little tip,” Trip commented dryly. “If you’re ever asked to transport a large box overseas, with a warning about never opening it during the day—just turn that commission down, I don’t care _how_ much money they’re offering.” Jon rolled his eyes, as if this were an old argument of theirs.

“I’ll remember,” Elena agreed. “Who’s in the kitchen with Shoshana?”

“Oh, that’s just Mal,” Trip told her, affection obvious in his tone.

“Is he a vampire, too?” she questioned.

“They think he’s like Shoshana,” Stefan revealed, “a source.”

“It fits what Lexi told us,” Jon continued, eager to press forward. “He has to eat regular food, and sleep; he’s definitely not a vampire.”

“But his injuries heal quickly, and he doesn’t seem to age,” Trip added. “And his blood…” He trailed off.

“It makes you stronger,” Stefan supplied knowingly.

“He doesn’t seem to mind us feeding on him,” Trip added in a slightly defensive tone. “Like you said about yours, if he gets upset, he can take care of himself.”

“Taking his blood helps him, actually,” Stefan assured him. “Otherwise he gets headaches.”

“That’s right,” Jon agreed. He and Trip exchanged a look that said they realized they’d come to the right place.

“What do you do about the nightmares?” Damon asked snidely.

He’d meant the question meanly, of course; but it was a valid point. “Sexual activity, alone or with someone else, seems to alleviate those,” Stefan pointed out delicately.

“Figured that out,” Trip said shortly, glaring at Damon. Then he added more sincerely to Stefan, “Thanks.”

“I didn’t realize there were other sources in the world,” Elena admitted. “What do you think they… _are_?”

“Sorry, what do you mean?” Jon asked in confusion.

Elena glanced around at the others, who were all staring at her curiously, even Damon and Stefan. “Well, I just meant—it seems unlikely they exist just for vampires to feed on,” she elaborated. It occurred to her she might not have mentioned this idea to the others previously. “Surely they’re something else—not witches, but… I don’t know, some other kind of supernatural being, and the advantages for vampires are just a side effect of their powers.” Everyone stared at her and Elena began to wonder if she’d said something completely stupid. But no, she’d thought about it a lot, and she thought it a reasonable question.

Damon was the first to break the silence. “ _Everyone_ exists just for vampires to feed on,” he decided. That was his philosophy and he was sticking to it.

Stefan ignored him. “I have to admit that never occurred to me before,” he said. He gave Elena a little smile, impressed with her reasoning. “When you met Mal, he already knew there was something strange about himself?” he questioned their guests.

“Yes, he’d had a fairly normal life until he’d been in a subway accident a few years earlier,” Jon replied. “He’d recovered fully when everyone expected him to die, and since then things were… strange for him.”

“But no memory of a supernatural origin?” Stefan checked. “No family mysteries or secrets he was aware of?”

The others shook their heads. “Well, he was adopted as a baby, and didn’t know anything about his biological parents,” Trip added with a shrug.

Damon blinked at him. “Shoshana was adopted as a baby,” he revealed. This information suddenly took on new significance.

“Adopted from _where_ , is the question,” Jon realized, not really expecting them to have an answer to that.

There was a clatter in the kitchen and Shoshana and Mal came out, each carrying a tray. Trip and Damon both jumped up to assist, jockeying so competitively they almost spilled everything. “Who would like some hot tea?” Shoshana offered when they were all settled, pouring out some cups.

“Oh! Me,” Mal announced unnecessarily. “Thank you _so_ much.”

“Have some more kiwi slices,” Shoshana urged him.

“I do _love_ fruit,” Mal rhapsodized. “And this teacake is _so_ good.”

“Thank you!” Shoshana responded with delight. “I made it myself. I love to cook. Do you like to cook?”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Mal agreed as he ate. He’d sat down next to Trip companionably, as Shoshana had sat next to Damon. “Only, cooking for just myself gets a bit dull sometimes,” he admitted.

Shoshana nodded in sympathy. “I’m so lucky I have human friends to cook for now,” she added, indicating Elena. Her eyes lit up. “We should have a dinner party while you’re here!” she suggested with excitement. “You can help me cook, and you can meet all my friends!”

“What a wonderful idea!” Mal enthused. “I’m sure I shall love all your friends.”

“We don’t want to impose—“ Jon hedged.

“No, please, stay a while,” Stefan insisted.

“This is my best friend ever in the whole world, Elena,” Shoshana introduced blithely, just when Elena thought she might get away with remaining unnoticed. “She’s so kind and smart and thoughtful and pretty, don’t you think?”

“Oh absolutely,” Mal agreed, his tone the picture of innocence. “Hello, how d’you do, Elena—“

“She likes hugs, too,” Shoshana informed him, no doubt hoping Elena would stand up to accept one. But Elena was not comfortable being hugged by a total stranger who looked to be twice her age.

Mal did not take offense at her reticence. “Hugs are the _best_ ,” he agreed, throwing his arms affectionately around Trip instead.

“Absolutely!” Shoshana nodded, impulsively hugging Damon.

“G-d, I’m going to vomit,” he declared, unable to hold his tongue any longer. “Do you have to be so disgustingly cheerful?”

“Maybe it’s part of the job description,” Jon mused thoughtfully.

“Sorry, what?” Shoshana asked blankly.

“Oh nothing, nothing,” he assured her. “We’d be happy to stay here a few days, if we won’t be in your way.”

“How lovely!” Mal declared happily. Then he added a bit more discreetly, “Do you think we might send for our luggage, then?”

“You travel with _luggage_?” Damon began to scoff. “What do you do, strap it to your back like a pack mule—“

Shoshana cut him off. “You don’t have any clothes?” she asked him with mild horror. “We can’t have _that_! Let’s go out shopping. Only there aren’t very good places in town… Oh, we could shop online and have it rush-delivered!”

Mal’s eyes took on a peculiar gleam. “Shopping? I _love_ shopping,” he assured her, and Trip sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch. “Online is alright, but isn’t there a mall somewhere around here—“

“You’re not going to the mall,” Damon restricted, directing his order at Shoshana.

She rolled her eyes and stood defiantly, reaching for Mal’s hand. He hopped up, taking it eagerly. “Come on, let’s go shop at Amazon,” she suggested. “And we’ll look through my cookbooks and plan our dinner menu.”

“Ooh, can we design fancy invitations?” Mal was saying as they left. “I _love_ fancy invitations.”

“What a wonderful idea!” Shoshana agreed.

“Some definite similarities there,” Stefan observed tactfully.

“Yeah, we thought Mal was just weird,” Trip admitted, without tact.

“You get used to it,” Damon assured him. “After a while.” A _long_ while, his tone said.


End file.
